User talk:Katrina Cahill
Hola! Welcome to my talk page! Please don't vandalize this place, because I will report you and block you, ya hear me you flamers? Good. ~ I am in the Potter Generation, the Hunt, the Quest, and the Games P.S. Please divide your messages, if you are the fourth messenger of a part, pls make a new Headings 2. And no cursing. First Part Sure you can join just add your name here Hi! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 13:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) What? Oh, sure. I was waiting for it. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 17:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) SORRY Sorry for holding it off for the Emerylian Princess! I was so busy and no one told me and everything! Sorry!!!!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']] 09:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Second Part You are voting, see the page but it has to be private so it''ll be by email or ff.net'' ps, lol at your pic -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 03:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Before Christmas if I don't do them by then...then I'll do it that day. I think I might do them the 21, why? -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 05:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) lol okay xD -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 05:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Third Part I thought I already told you guys, I'm not particiapting in that collab... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The Cry of Astron * You and Josh have to rewrite your chapters. There was supposed to be a huge battle! Or at least leave Sine behind to fight Perses himself! Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 22:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I did tal to Josh. I talked it over with him on the chatango. And I bleeped out the cussing. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 01:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Part Hey Cap, I didn't leave the wiki because I am not an admin anymore...I left it because it was my decision, I decided to leave. The adminship just kept me more glued to the wiki and now thats its gone, I dont have to feel bad for leaving because I am just a normal user here, I can leave and come back whenever I decide but for now I am gone, goodbye Cap...good luck to you this 2012!! - We wiggle, and we know it! 02:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I did it. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 23:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Caps, its been a while since I talked to you...how are you? - I AM GETTING MARRIED TO A SWEXY GURL...BE JEALOUS! 11:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Duude! Can you get online in FB now? I'm aloone. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I come with my own background music.'''--Ezilrahc Owling]] 02:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wanna meet me in chat? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 10:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'M SORRY THIS IS RANDOM BUT YOU ROTBTD ASDJWAOQEIHASEHFA;SOHJALUWH,OMNCH,ALAHAWIKBAKLBALIBJSDKL THANK YOU.[[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE♫♪♫!!!!!!']] [[User blog:oboebandgeek99|'Save the Interrobang‽']] 00:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey. We need to have a meeting for DitD. This is the only place we have. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC)